The present invention relates to a ski boot with improved wearability.
Numerous devices are currently known which, applied to ski boots, allow the securing of the quarters and/or of the foot using traction elements such as cables.
Mention is made, by way of example, of the system disclosed in the French patent application publication No. 2345097, wherein the rear quarter is connected by means of a band or a cable to a foot instep presser.
Mention is furthermore made of the published German patent application Ser. No. 2317408, which discloses a complicated system for connecting the rear quarter and the foot presser by means of a cable guided by pulleys.
Regarding the securing of the quarters, the problem of having to recover a substantial portion of the cable in order to allow the successive stroke for the complete opening of the rear quarter is particularly felt.
In known devices the takeup is usually performed manually by the skier by acting on knobs which actuate winders or by means of automatic takeup devices.
In the first case, besides a long time required to complete the winding operation, disadvantages due to scarce practicality in operation are also observed.
In the second case these known devices are rather complicated and bulky, their cost being high.
This bulk furthermore spoils the aesthetical line of the boot and increases its weight, these being all negative factors for the skier.
Ski boots are furthermore known having inside a flap which can be rigidly associated with the shell or with an inner shoe arrangeable internally to said boot.
A disadvantage observed in these known types of boot resides in the fact that, with the quarters open, the flap may arrange itself inclined with respect to the axis perpendicular to the resting plane of the boot, with its free end orientated so as to partially occlude the opening for the insertion of the foot in the shell.
This arrangement therefore does not allow the easy insertion of the foot and can force the skier to intervene manually to move the flap backwards.
As a partial solution to this disadvantage it is necessary to provide a rear quarter which has a wider opening stroke to allow a better insertion of the foot and an easier intervention on the flap.
The disadvantage which consequently arises resides in that it is necessary to use quarter closure devices adapted to takeup a considerable amount of cable, forcing the skier to a prolonged adjustment operation, the devices being bulky and unaesthetical.
Furthermore, during the closure of the quarters there occurs a sliding between the outer surface of the flap and the inner surface of the rear quarter: the friction between them can complicate the closure of the quarters on the part of the skier, as he may have to exert a greater effort for their mutual approach.